Secret Wish
by Tsun-sama
Summary: Wolfram got turned into a girl! and while Anisinna's trying to turn him back, he and Yuuri went to a human country to find out about Wolfram's family history. But too bad for Yuuri, Wolfram was chosen to be the Queen of Nerodawn? sorry, bad summary T.T
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Sorry about my Grammar and tenses mistakes, I'm really bad at that T.T I'm trying my best to get better!!!

please no flames, thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not won Kyo Kara Maoh, if I do, I'll let Yuuri and Wolfram get married already xD

* * *

Early in the morning, in Shin Makoku, where the golden sunrise floods the whole castle.

"Oi, Anissina, are you sure this is safe?" Günter was caught by the 'genius' Anissina for her experiment.

"Of Course, I, Anissina and my creations never fails!" she carefully place on a helmet like machine on Günter's long lilac hair.

_For several reasons, I don't feel really safe right now...this may be it...good bye, my dear Heika..._ a drop of dramatic tear pours down from Günter's beautiful eyes.

In no time, a huge flash of explosion surrounds the top of the Blood Pledge Castle as the sun finally rose up and warm the warm country.

"Günter, are you ok?" Yuuri looks down on the badly wounded Günter with his hair partly burnt.

"Haika...I'll be fine, I-I..." His voice fainted away, leaving Yuuri worried.

"Günter-"

"He's fine, only his hair is burnt, the rest are just light bruises." Gisela enters the room with a smile on her face, greeting the king with her mood only towards him.

"ah, that's good news...Anissina might have went too far this time...ah, what happened to Gwendal?"

"He locked himself up in his room, Anissina was going to drag him, but Günter was around at the moment so..."Conrad was beside Yuuri the whole time, leaning against the wall.

"Günter, I feel so sorry for you...and Gwendal too-"

"eh? Yuuri...?" Conrad walks over to him, the king felt s sudden rush of danger approaching his direction, having the confusion about either it is a good thing, or bad.

"I sense...danger..." Yuuri's body shivers all over, loud running foot steps grew louder and louder, rushes into the room was Anissana, with an energetic smile on her face...the smile to another death for others.

"Wolfram!!!" the poor bishie was Anissina's new target, since her other experiment targets are either wounded, hidden or almost dead [Dacauscas's been through the worse]

"W-what?!" Wolfram step back from the sudden outburst form Anissina.

"I...need you for me new invention!" she grabs a hold of his wrist and drags him back to her lab, also known as the torture chamber of doom.

"Yuuri!!!!" Wolfram pleaded for urgent help, Yuuri ran after him, hoping he could help his poor 'friend' before it's too late for him too...

but all was too late...

"I call this, Chara-swap-kun! The name says it all, you stand over here, the ray will change your character for a short while, it's useful in many ways." Anissina place Wolfram in a tube made of strong glass and shuts the door tight.

"Oi! Let me out!" Wolfram tried to knock the door down, but it's made specially too strong for him.

"Ready."

"Wolfram!" Yuuri made it just in a nick of time, but always a second too late.

"activate." Anissina press down the ruby red button, with a huge flash of colors filled the lab, Yuuri had to shed his eyes before he went completely blind.

"Wahhh!!!" Wolfram screamed like hell, his voiced echoed into the room, maybe Greta would be able to hear him in Yuuri's bedroom.

"Wolfram?!" Yuuri moves his legs slowly and bit by bit, towards the poor prince.

"Get me our of here you wimp!!!" the glass that filled with strange haze that covers Wolfram.

"ah, this one's a failure..." Anissina stares at her failure invention wearing sunglasses before throwing the remote out the window,

"Bad Omen!" one of the strange vultures caught it by accident and flew off.

Not long after, the flash of bright light faded away...the smoke in the glass tube Wolfram was trapped in didn't fade away, it seemed to be waiting for an air-hole to be freed.

"Wolfram? Are you ok?" Yuuri calls for him with worried tone of voice. The door slowly squeak open, the smoke escapes slowly to the opened air, a shadow figure makes his way out with no hurry.

"Wolfram?" to Yuuri's surprise, a feline figure appeared.

"W-what is this?!" A gorgeous slim body, small waist and normal sized chest, the only thing that doesn't change, was Wolfram's head.

"W-wolfram?!" Yuuri fell on the ground with great surprised, Wolfram had turned into a girl!?

"Of Course it's me you wimp! W-what happened to me!? What are _these_!?" Wolfram looks down on himself, seeing him in a frilly pjs [he didn't change into his uniform.]

"It seems that my experiment has changed gender instead of character...that's interesting."

"What do you mean interesting!? I'm a girl!!!you turned me into a girl!" Wolfram stormed to her with great anger that his turned into a girl, with his face red from the anger and the blushing because Yuuri's around.

"Don't worry Wolfram, there will be a way to change you back...but I'll need my remote back, which I accidentally threw out of the window..." Anissina stare at the window, with a bad omen bird crying

"Bad Omen" past her, the silver remote shone at them when it flew past the sun light.

"The remote!" Anisinna was just about the grab it, but it fell when the bad omen bird lets it go, the crashing sadness scatter all over the garden's green emerald grass.

"It...broke..." Yuuri pokes his head out of the window, looking down at the broken remote before it exploded again.

"What am I going to do!? This is so far the worse situation! " Wolfram grabs a hold of Yuuri's collar, driving him insanely like Yuuri did something wrong...again.

"Kyaaa!!!"a happy like squeal echoed into the room.

"H-Haha-ue!?" the previous maoh Cheri claps her hands together with the joy of having her son turned into a daughter.

"Kyaaa!!! Wolfram!!! you looked just like me when I was your age!!!" she swings her arms around Wolfram, drowning him with love.

"HaHa-ue!!! this is not time to be happy!!!" Wolfram wanted to push her away but felt too embarrassed to.

"Ehehe!!! This is great!!! I'm so happy!!! Please don't let your mother feel sad, I haven't had this much fun anymore!!! oh dear! I just remembered!!! I got this dress and it would look SO PERFECT on you!!! well, since you're a girl now, why don't you cope with it for now? Hmmm?" Celi was too excited to see the down side of this tragedy...well, to Wolfram that is.

"Noooo!!!!!" Wolfram's sorrow scream cried hopelessly through the castle...poor Wolfram...

"what is with the meeting Gunter?" Gwendal asked with his usual 'pissed-off' expression on his face, the rest of the castle staff and members sat around the tables, only the noble family members that is.

"Well, y-you see, something happed that has to do with Anisinna's experiment, you see-"

"Wolfram turned into a girl!" Anisinna appeared into the room with a confident look on her face before Gunter could finish.

"And this is all because of YOUR fault." Gwendal points out, the word would hurt Anisinna, but she doesn't really care much about embarrassment.

"I have found a solution to turn Wolfram back, but it'll take awhile to complete this gamble...I need an assistant for me to test on. Gunter-"

"Oh~ Oh dear lord, my head! My head!!! I feel so weak, I've got to lay down...." Gunter does a dramatic pose, with his hands waving in the air, sliding away with an excuse to his room.

"Well, I see Gunter's not fit enough, Gwendal, since you have finished all your work, you'll be coming with me." Seems like there's no longer an escape for Gwendal, he kept silent all the way, the others whispers to each other, saying and feeling sorry for him.

"Everyone! May I present you all, my precious son/daughter, Wolfram!!!" Celi opens both sides of the door, A pretty princess stood there with her/his head looking down on the polishes marble floor, the dress is orange, with yellow flower decorations, the headband that Wolfram worn to sneak in to the castle as a guest was oddly similar, except this one shines, the dress fits and shows the curves of the body, this person will be crowed the most beautiful woman in the world, it's too bad it's Wolfram...

"Haha-ue!This is embarrassing!!! I'm fine with my own clothes-"

"no no! A lady shouldn't wear such clothes! You're too cute!!! besides, the dress is too adorable on you to be wasted!" Celi opens her arms to embrace him/her.

"Right, I'll get to work now, Gwendal! Let's go." and so he had no choice but to follow...

"argh, this is such a bad time to be turned into a girl! There's somewhere I have to be and NOT in this body!" Wolfram pulls his long dress up so he would be able to walk properly, being in such a fowl mood couldn't be blamed...

"Oh hush, this is a great opportunity for you Wolf!"

"Huh?" wolfram looks at her with confusion.

"Bring the groom in!" Celi claps her hands together to send off a signal, the door was opened for Yuuri who stood there for a while.

"Huh? I-Is something wrong? I was calle-Wowly!!!" Yuuri widen his eyes at the beautiful princess in front of him.

"Hey, Celi-sama, does Wolf have a twin sister or something? is this another set up for me with her instead? Because now is not a good time for me to find a new bride, since Wolfram just turned into a girl and stuff..."

"So you _are_ going to betray me you wimp!" soft fingers made it way to Yuuri's cheeks and pinch the maoh.

"W-wolfram!? Y-you!!!" the words that jumbled in Yuuri's head can't be spoken, he's too surprised about Wolfram's make over, and the thing that scared him the most, Yuuri's actually falling in love with the new Wolf...

"Oi, Yuuri...what are you staring at?!" Wolfram's face was about an inch away from Yuuri's, making the maoh blush like bad when he realizes that.

"N-nothing...it's just that, well...you let me remembered the time when I first met Sara, that's all."

Bad answer...

"You wimp!" the prince/princess have a huge push to Yuuri before running off in his/her beautiful made dress, his face's red with light tears, that sure broke his heart now...

"w-wait, Wolf! I-I-"

"Shut up!" The heels Wolfram was forced to wear beats away, slamming the door behind him.

"What did I say to make him so mad? I don't get it!" Yuuri...as always stays being a moron, it's understandable why he can't get any girls through out his 16 years of teenage life.

"Oh dear...you need training Heika, you should know Wolfram better than anyone else." Celi shows a 'gasp' expression on her face.

"seriously, what?"

"You know how much Wolfram despise King Saralegui, well, for him to be in that situation where he's in a body which reminds you of the person you hate is just so horrible...poor Wolfram..."

there's nothing else the previous maoh could do but walks away.

"Hmph, Stupid wimp! Argh!!!" Wolfram pulls out a few clothes he finds non-boylish and girlish looking to be able to wear,

"And what IS with these stupid things in blocking in my way?! How does haha-ue does that!?" looking around, he found some strips of cloth and decided to tape his chest.

"It's still not helping...argh!" Wolfram is NOT in a good mood...at all.

"Wolf?" and here comes the idiot that will make things even worse.

"What do you want, wimp!?" Yuuri enters the room with great caution, hoping hie fiancée won't kill him by any chance.

"W-well, Y-you know how you said you're going somewhere...I-I was wondering where that might be, a-and if I may be any assistance to you or something..."

"NO! You're not welcome there!"

"Aww come on Wolf, since you can't really go anywhere with that body of your that YOU can't cope with, I might as well tag along to help you out."

"I said NO! You'll just...make things even worse." Wolfram didn't even turn his pretty face to Yuuri when he tried to stop Yuuri from getting anywhere further about the location he's heading to.

"Wolfram!"

"If you won't shut up, I'll read you one of Gunter's love dairy." the blond pulls out a book from his luggage, flipping to a page where he left off.

"Heika smiles at me with his teeth sparkle 'I have returned to you, my lovely Gunter' his soft hands reach out to me..."

"NO!!!!!" Yuuri jumps up in the air towards Wolfram, his body crash on top of him, reaching for the book and making Wolfram stop.

"che, get off! I'll torture you even if it kills me! 'I accepted Heika's hands, he leaps his noble steed like an angel falling from the sky, I have never felt so alive-'"

"Stop it!!!" Yuuri's legs was tangled trying to reach for the book, a sudden intrusion interrupted the two couple.

"Erm, am I, is this a bad time for me, I-I'll just go..."Yozak, again had entered the room at the wrong time, but this time, it seems worse, because Wolfram's skirt way half way up to his knees.

"Y-you guys continue." the door closes in a click.

"...this...is awkward..." the silence continues to grow...

"!!! I've got it!" Wolfram sprang up in the air, Yuuri fell of with a thump on the floor.

"Ouch...you could have warned me..."

"Yuuri!!! I've just got an idea!" Wolfram's expression changed in an instant, showing his energetic adorable face.

"W-what's with that face...o-okay, I change my mind about going-"

"che, don't be a chicken toy whimp!now listen to me...I'm going to the human country, it's not like I want to, it's my mission to find out about my family history, so listen closely...You and I will travel to Nerodawn[I just made this country up ok, it's fanfiction...]and then to sneak into the king's castle, we'll have to dress up as married couples, this body will help me take that advantage." Wolfram had everything planed by now, the only one that fears about this...is no other than Yuuri himself.

"W-well, what about Gwendal? And Conrad? What will they think about this?"

"They won't know anything about this, keep this a secret!" Wolfram is DEAD serious about this, Yuuri shouldn't even try to escape when Wolfram's mind is 100% made up.

"-sigh-fine...when do we leave?"

"Tonight."

"What!?you should have told me this ages before!"

"get back now." Wolfram's way too 'excited' in a way to listen to Yuuri, he runs out out the room in his girly dress, well, at least this time, Yuuri's actually going with a girl...


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2...it may be a lil boring...I think. anyways, I apologize again for my tense and grammar mistakes, still trying to work on that...and guess what, this time I double checked xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh.

* * *

The moon's half way up the sky, with the sky still pitch black in Shin Makoku...

"Shhhh...." Wolfram puts on the special made saddle on his white horse.

"Yuuri, what took you so long?" Yuuri just managed to escape past the guards,

"It's not as easy to sneak past Greta as you think you know..." Yuuri drags his pack to the impatient Wolfram and his noble steed.

"Great!? What did you tell her?!" Wolfram drops what ever he carries, grabs a hold of Yuuri's collar and pull his face close to his eyes.

"I-I just told, s-she can be very convincing you know! A-and she promised she won't tell..." Yuuri's a serious hopeless wimp, but the wimp Wolfram loves.

"-sigh-fine... let's go now before the others starts to question her." Wolf's strangely agreed to wear dresses, it's a good thing they're not too flashy.

Wolf's wearing his usual uniform, but even hough he taped his chest, they're obvious that Wolfram have a body of a girl.

/wow, wolfram looks like a supermodel! Well...a female one that is.../

Wolf hops onto his horse, the steed twitched and adjust its position.

"shhhh, sorry boy, I'll loose some of the weight on the bags...what did you put in them anyway, Yuuri? All we need is food supply and some clothes."

"Moorrr!!!morr![I'm trying to imitate Morfig's voice xD]" Morfig's hanging at the side of Yuuri's waist, making annoying loud noises.

"Shhhh!!! stop of Morfig! You'll wake the others! I can't bring you along, they will know who I am!"

"Moooooorrrr...!" Morfig continues to complain and whine.

"Bring him along Yuuri, you'll never know when you'll need him." Wolfram unpacks a few of the unnecessary luggage off his white horse.

"It's time now, let's go." Wolfram hops on the horse first, and offers a hand for Yuuri to get on.

"Heika!" Gunter, in his silky nightwear and a coat around him, his hair's died up untidily, but it still suits his beautiful gentle face.

"oh shit! We've been caught!"

"Just hop on!" Wolfram grabs on to the back of Yuuri's collar, in a mighty pull, he gets Yuuri on the horse.

"Let's go!" Yuuri just manage to get his balance on the horse, the two of them gallops off before Gunter has a chance to catch up.

"Heika!!! please don't leave!!! at least take me with yooooouuu!!!" too bad they're too far off to hear him...

"hey, Wolfram, what do you think is going to happen since Gunter found out?"Yuuri's arms were secured around him.

No reply from the little blonde.

Last night, Wolfram and Yuuri arrived small village, staying the night over there and dyed Yuuri's hair a different color than the ones he used to. This time, it's brown with hazel contacts...not much different to his red hair and brown eyes, but people cannot tell it's him, that's good enough...

"eh, what about you Wolfram? You've been around me for a long time, people can tell who you are."

"Heh, baaaka...I'm already way ahead before you." a mid length blond wing was pulled out from Wolfram's backpack, he place it gently on his head neatly, looking at a mirror to make sure it's centered and hopefully, won't fall off when he wears it to sleep.

"So, can you tell?" he gives a little cute smile on his face, Yuuri's face lits up with a faint blush the rush up his head, a nosebleed's on its way, haha

"W-well, you look...like a girl."

"That's what I'm suppose to look like...wimp."

"Don't call me a wimp..." Yuuri just simply look aside to hide his blush.

"ehhhh? You okay?"

"I-I'm fine! Just...get some rest, where are we going next?"

"We'll be in Nerodawn the day after tomorrow if we get ready in a few hours..."

there was a silence then... Yuuri began to wonder why he's here with Wolfram anyway...

"Ne...Wolfram. Why do you want to know about your family history anyway? I mean it's not like you're never going to find out, you have all the time you need."

Wolfram didn't reply for a while...he just stare at nothing.

"...Ne...Yuuri...don't you think humans are greedy...?"

"eh? Is that why you hate humans?"

"...never mind...just go to sleep, we'll be heading off before sun rise." the prince hops onto his bed, covering his blanket over his head.

"..o...oh...good night." Yuuri have no choice to leave it a side... nothing can wake Wolfram up when he's asleep...

Darkness soon swallows the sky, only the starts blink restlessly... in the room Yuuri and Wolfram stayed in, there was only silence, Wolfram would usually sleep talk, but this time, he's quiet.

/...this...is strange...I should be happy Wolfram and I are sleeping is separate beds, but.../ he turns to look at the sleeping beauty in front him,

/I...can't sleep without him by my side.../Yuuri's heart 's aching, even though Wolfram's next to him, but yet, he's so far way.

/Wolfram...why am I feeling this way.../

The next morning, just before the sun was about to rise...

"Oi, Yuuri, hurry up you wimp!" Wolfram was up and ready for today's new adventure.

"Don't call me a wimp..." Yuuri got ready just in time, wearing different clothing.

"Ne, Wolfram, you sure your plan will work? These clothes still look a bit fancy to me."

"Stop complaining...thank you very much." Wolfram turns to a guy next to him that's handling the horse. Yuuri saw how beautiful Wolfram looked in a golden wig, even if he's wearing plan clothes, he still stands out as a princess from some kind of special bloodline.

"Wolfram...is that you?"

"Yes it's me wimp! Not stop blabbing and ride the horse, you want me to look like the 'man' in this relationship?" he stood there with his arms folded,

"R-relationship?!"

"I hope you both have a safe trip, Mr and Mrs um..."

"Mr and Mrs!?"

"Lockheart.[just a random name my friend suggested xD]"

"eh!?" Yuuri took a surprised out of the name Wolfram chose, guess Wolfram did take this a bit too seriously.

"Yes, have a safe trip, Mr and Mrs Lockheart." The man waves good bye to them as Yuuri rides the horse away, Wolfram sitting behind him.

"You sure know how to pick a name Wolf..."

"che, shut up..." the royal couple may have developed feelings, Wolfram took this advantage, slowly puts his arms around Yuuri, this time, Yuuri didn't complain or anything either, just go with the flow, in fact, he's glad it happened, the two wishes that this moment would never end, secretly wishes...

on their way, they have to ask some travelers, having to only stay in a hut for a short while before moving on.

"There we are...Nerodawn's capital city...Rougehill" in front of them, a country filled with sweet smelling fragrance, the houses were bright colored, the citizens are all well dressed, in fact, none of them dress normally like the peasants in other countries would, they're wearing clothes like rich people would.

"I no longer think our clothes are fancy anymore..." everyone was staring at them, as if they were some kind of idiot or something, a lot of them made some comments about their clothing...

"hold!" a few guards stops them before entering further into the village.

"Y-yes?" Yuuri's whole body tensed up, Wolfram takes a peak at what's going on.

"Is something wrong?"

"Who are you people?you need your identification pass to further access the country."

"O-oi, Wo-wolfram, what do we do?"

"there's no need, I have our pass right here." Wolfram jumps off the horse as if he was gliding, like an angel falling to earth.

"Y-yes..." the guards takes a look at their identification, confirmed Yuuri's, but take especially a long time, staring at Wolfram's face.

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no, it's fine, you may pass Mr and Ms Clyde, have a nice day." their guards lets down and lets them pass...

"It's too bad she's getting married isn't she..."the guards and the villagers whisper to each other.

"Wolfram, why did you change our last names?"

"che, stupid, I'm trying to keep a low profile." Wolfram gently gets back onto the horse.

"So what's next, since we've got in and stuff..."

"First, we get a job...you just need to cover me when I'm away investigating."

They soon stop in front of a cottage, it's not completely deserted, only a few people's hanging around the place.

"Excuse me, but we're here for the job as waiters."

"W-waiters!? You seriously have to tell me the plan first Wolf..." Wolfram slowly gets off the horse, his personality and movements completely changed, from a prince Yuuri once knew to a sweet girl now.

"Y-yes, are you two new to this place?" an old man greet them after dropping his load of flour on the floor.

"Yes, me and my fiancé would like to apply for that job, is it taken by any chance?"

"oh no, you're here right in time, I'm Willson, I'm the owner of this restaurant."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Willson." Wolf bow slightly , lifting his dress a bit.

"My name is Jennifer[Yuuri's mum!], and this is Gretel." Yuuri lets the horse rest by the corner before showing some respect to the elders.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you two...I'll have Ruth to show you two around town...Ruth!" Wolfram and Yuuri would expect a middle age man, but a little boy, about the age of 9 came out behind a tray full of hay.

"Yes father?"

"Take these nice people around town for a bit, they'll be staying with us for awhile."

"Yes father." Ruth came along and finish his work before introducing himself to Wolfram and Yuuri.

"I'm sorry, my son is not really a social person...I'll ask someone to go along with him as well...now where is that girl?"

"boo!" Ruth came and appear behind his father, but he seemed, different.

"Laynda! Don't be so rude in front of other people."

"hehehe!!! sorry dad, Ruth, Ruth!"

"Who is she?" Wolframs gets down to have a better angle of the two kids.

"she's the twin sister of Ruth, the younger one that is."William chuckles with happiness, seeing how much his children has grown.

"Yuuri...I expect us to have at lease a pain of twins when we're married." padt of the same old Wolfram came back while he whispers to Yuuri with a serious face.

"Um, ya, I don't think that's-"

/oh wait, it is possible.../

"huh?"

"nothing...!!! I just remembered something!" maoh snaps all of a sudden, he grabs ahold of Wolfram's wrist, pulling him from the little crowd.

"Ulrike's able to track down where my location is, what are we suppose to do?"his voice is quiet enough to keep others from eavesdropping, Wolfram looks at Yuuri for a while, his eyes seemed to shine from Yuuri's point of view.

"I don't have a plan for that, but let's just stick to why we're here for..." a small sweet smile sticks on Wolfram's adorable face as he walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is pretty long xD haha, took me 3 days though...

Thank you Mitsuki, dragonfire7684321, I'm trying to write better descriptions about Yuuram and their surroundings :D and puffles 44 for your reviews ^^

Thank you, Mitsuki for the idea about them having kids, I might actually put that in, depends on how the story goes ^^

Disclaimer: I do nnot own KKM

Apologies: again, sorry about the grammar and tenses, trying really hard here...but trying's not good enough for me lol

* * *

Mean while in Shin Makoku, Anissina's lab, after Gunter found out Wolfram and Yuuri ran away...

"Kyaaa!!! this is so romantic!!!"Celi seems to be the only one that's excited about this news, jumping up and down with excitement...the others are having headaches about how to get them both back...

"Haha-ue...I don't think eloping is the best choice...though I don't even know why, they ARE engaged after all..."Conrad was leaning his masculine shoulders against the wall, Gwendal's face has increased a few more wrinkles due to the stress...and with Yuuri's over loaded documents he need to check over, Gunter on the other hand...poor poor Gunter, he's glooming in the corner growing mushrooms, how little fragile heart's scattered because he felt that he can no longer see his beloved 'Heika' anymore...

"Gwendal, less time wasting and lets get started...it's a good thing that I have kept the blueprints with me...Gwendal, get in there." everyone surrounding the new experiment. The aura around everyone grew anxious, Gwendal had no choice, but to follow Anissina's orders, for the sake of his brother...

"You don't have to worry Gwendal, this won't hurt one bit."when Gwenda's in the small glass that barely have enough space for him to move around.

"What will Gwendal look like if he turns into a girl?"an idea just pops from Greta's liwondering mind, everyone else came up with strange thoughts about what Gwendal would look like...as a girl. Conrad, for the first time felt a bit disgusted...

"Everyone stand back..." and everyone did. the room went silent for a while the atmosphere was nerve raking, it's so quiet, everyone can hear each other's breathing as well as heart beat, one beat at a time, before Anissina began to speak.

"Get ready....now!" the bright red button, calling to "Press me!!!" between the silence is now activated, the same bright light emerge from the tube, strange gas was made in the process as well of course, everyone took a bit of a cover, Conrad shields his body over Greta, hoping if anything blows out from this experiment, Greta would be safe. Not long later, everything starts to clear away.

"Did Gwendal turned into a girl?" Greta's head pops from Conrad, the smoke's still faintly swimming around the room, the glass slowly squeaks open, building the tension slowly.

"Gwendal?" Gunter took this chance to get closer...a few sounds of coughing faintly sounded much clearer.

"Gwendal!?" yes, it is Gwendal, but not what everyone expected.

"I fell...strange..." a chibier voice of Gwendal spoke,

"Hmmm, this is not what it turned out to Wolfram."Anissina walks over to where Gwendal was, her hand reaches down and carries up a small child in over sized clothes.

"you know, you look very adorable like this." the little Gwendal looked pissed off, with Anissina comment added on, he's more than embarrassed.

"Put me down!"

"Gwendal's not as scary when he's a little boy." Greta skips happily to Anissina's side, poking Gwendal's soft cotton cheeks as if they were cotton candy.

"Hey, stop it..."

"hehe, they're so soft, I couldn't resist it." Greta sticks her little pink tongue out and runs off back to Conrad.

"Anissina! What are you going to do about this!?" Gwendal does a little adorable hitting action at Anissina, but she stopped him with just a hand.

"there, there Gwendal, this must be a challenge for me!" instead of feeling sad or any negative emotions, she felt more excited than ever...maybe she doesn't have anything but excitement inside of her.

"Anissina!!!this is no time to feel motivated! Get me back to my original age!"

"And how old will that be? About 150 I would say so... didn't Celi-sama said something about you having more wrinkles? You should be glad I cleared that off."

"not one bit!!! now I have to use 4 stacks of books to be able to reach the table!" Gwendal is not a happy boy...

"Here Gwendal, this will cheer you up." Greta pulls out a lollipop from no where and gave it to him.

"what is this suppose to mean!"

"Aww, there there Gwendal, don't be a naughty boy, haahaha!!! I feel so young again! Let's go play in the garden like me and wolfram used to!" Celi picks up her oldest- no youngest son up and skips away to the garden.

"I would like another volunteer for my experiment." Anissina search around the room, 2 of brothers have been experimented on, this time, maybe Conrad's doomed for.

While back with Wolfram and Yuuri, they had started a new life in the city Rougehill for a few weeks, Wolfram just have enough money to rent a small space in a house, worked for a few weeks and for Wolfram to be able to dig out some information. Wolfram went by the name of Jennifer and Yuuri as Gretel. Things seems to start well enough for them.

"Miss Clyde, would you please take those customer's orders?" Willson was busy making drinks for the guests,

"Certainly...welcome, may I take your orders?" Wolf walks over to a bunch of scruffy looking mid-aged men, trying his best to look friendly in front of others.

"Oh, yes, can I have something that's as sweet as you?" one of them, a man with unshaved beard, his shirt has holes in them and his eyes were dangling up and down, checking Wolfram out.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I quite get that." actually, he did get that, desperate wanting to stay in this village long enough to find out the things he need to know, Wolfram just have to hold back his anger for now.

"Oh, she's so innocent! Hahaha!!!"the whole group laughs along with him.

"excuse me, but if you need to order anything, I'll come back later." the scruffy man holds on to Wolfram's wrist, preventing him from walking away.

"Don't be a wet blanket."

"please let go." the emerald eyes burns with the flame inside of Wolf, one more move, he'll snap for sure...this short tempered prince is not the person these guys wants to deal with, especially since they carry no weapon. This is the perfect chance for Yuuri to show off how brave he is, but sadly, he's a bit busy at the moment, with a few girls flirting with him.

/che! That good for nothing-!/

"Ahem." some one cuts off the little intrusion where Wolfram was with the men, a fit figure, a label would title him as 'cool', his hair was neither combed back or untidy, just the right way, his eyes, they're so special...sky blue, so bright it almost glitters as much as Wolfram's.

"Who are you? Trying to be the hero?"

"no, you're just in my way to my table." a goofy happy face came out from no where, this guy...seemed hopeless, the man lets go of Wolfram's skinny wrist, the so call 'cool guy' walks past them with an embarrassing smile.

/so much for the hero.../

"anyways, why don't you work with us instead? We'll let you wear much better clothing than this."

"No, thank you." the blond beauty walks away, his/her head tilts up showing how pissed off he was, stomping his way [ok, I'm just going to call Wolfram by he instead of he/she now] to Yuuri with giggling bunch of what Wolfram's dictionary would define as 'Bi-a-ch'es.

"A hahaha!" Yuuri's not helping the situation any better, giggling along with them at their comments.

"You wimp!" Wolf pinch the 'wimp's ears, pulling him away from the gaggling 'biaches'.

"Ouch! Stop it! That hurts!"

"You traitor! Cheater!!! I didn't see YOU going like that to me when oh guess what, I am a girl now!" screaming loud enough to hurt Yuuri's ears but not letting everyone else hear them.

"I knew you're good for nothing! You cheater! Wimp!" in a girly fashion, Wolf steps on his feet, applying as much pressure and weight on so it'll stay there.

"Ouch!"

"hmph!" there he goes, stomping off to the back of the kitchen.

"...what was all that about!?" the door swings back and forth, as soon as it stops flapping, Wolfram came back with another yell a Yuuri,

"Wimp!" and there he goes again, taking the door a longer time to settle.

"Geez, gotta watch out for that temper..." Yuuri shrugs his troubles off, getting back to work.

"Oh Jennifer, I'm glad you're here, could you do me a favor?" Anna, the head chef, who is also the mother of Ruth and Lynda.

"Y-yes, what do you need help with?"

"Well, you could help me look after Ruth and Lynda, I'll take the rest from here." Anna gives a kind smile to Wolf, even though he just started to work here, everyone's been so kind to them...

"Yes, I will." Wolfram replies with a kind small with his heart. Outside from the restaurant, the sky is so clear, the weather's not hot either, Ruth and Lynda were playing around with Wolf's horse, watching it eats they dry hay.

"Ruth-kun, Lynda-san, what are you guys doing?" Wolf gets down to the same level as them, hoping to have a better relationship with them to stay in this job.

"Nothing...it's so boring today...is papa and mama going to be busy like this everyday?" Lynda decides to continue the conversation, looking at Wolfram so innocently.

"Well, I'm not sure about that...but I'll keep you two company at the moment."

The two just looks at him like he's some kind of idiot, then their eyes meet again with a grin on Lynda's face.

"Okay, we hide, you seek...go!" as soon as she finish her sentence, she runs off, leaving Ruth there standing like an idiot.

"Um, Ruth-kun, aren't you going to hide?"

"...." Ruth just stays silent, everything went silent, you can even hear the crickets call.

"Kyaaa!" a scream came from further away, where Lynda ran off to.

"Lynda!" Wolfram takes a powerful push and ran as fast as he could, Ruth follows him, just to make sure his sister's safe.

"Kyaaa!!! Ruth! Help!" Lynda was one handed picked up by a guy, hanging Lynda with one arm on her throat.

"haha, lucky day isn't it, this girl will sell good when we get the heck out of here." the same old guy that was hitting on Wolfram in the restaurant before, Ruth was about to rush his way to save his sister.

"You're that stupid head from before!" a finger was point directly at him,

"Who are you calling stupid hea-oh it's you..." the man does a little signal to the others, twitching his head slightly, and the others follows.

"Let go of Lynda!" Wolf starts off with a few punches at the guy going for him,

"H-hey! Put me down!"the underlings of the 'big boss' picks Wolfram up with one arm, making Wolfram look weak and shameful.

"Ruth! Go someone!!!" Lynda suggested, Wolfram sends a few kicks, his arms pouting as hard as he could at the man's back, struggling through the whole time,

"Yuuri!!!" Wolfram screams for help, even the people in the restaurant could hear them. Ruth manage to escape before one of the other man captures him, running as fast as possible, he decided to go to Yuuri, running past the back door, his legs moving forwards and backwards, knocking some dishes over, but Anna caught them in time before they scatter all around the floor.

"What's going on? Did you hear that?"

"Ya, who's Yuuri?" a chatter and mumblers around the restaurant fill the place with noises.

/Wolfram called for me...nah, it's probably just something about me cheating again..but then again.../

"What the hurry Ruth?" his mother surprisingly calm about the situation decides to question him, Ruth pays no attention to his mother, rushing out the kitchen, hoping to find his dad or someone that can fight those guys.

"Geez...it's always like this." Anna gave up on her son, ever since they were born, he'd been so distant.

Finally, he found Yuuri, who's taking orders from the customers Trying to catch his breath, Ruth slowly walks over to Yuuri, tugging his apron.

"huh? What is it Ruth?"he looks down with his hazel eyes at the boy with a tired face, his breathing's heavy but that's not really important to him, simply pointing at the door will hopefully let Yuuri get what he meant.

"You need to go to the bathroom?" damn was he stupid or what... Ruth shook his head and points to the door again.

"What are you trying to say...you want to play charades?" Ruth's becoming frustrated, he finally caught a breath and calls out 'Jennifer...outside'.

"Jennifer? I don't-oh, Jennifer, what about her?" Ruth smack his little hand right on his forehead...thinking how oblivious this guy can be...

"Jennifer-san is in trouble." oh now he finally gets is. Yuuri immediately threw his apron away, taking the sleeping Morfig along with him.

"Wolfram!" the maoh rushes outside, his hearts thumping with fear of loosing him.

"I'm right here wimp!" a hand was shove head onto Yuuri's face, which cause him to fall over and lands on the Morfig.

"Wolf-"

"Ahem!!!" Wolfram corrects him with a cough, looking at Lynda who's not safe beside her and Ruth following behind Yuuri.

"I mean, Jennifer! Are you alright?!" his pair of protective hands clinch onto Wolf's fixed shoulders, almost shaking the guy.

"Where were I needed!? You wimp!"

"I'm sorry...what happened?" Wolf turns around to face a guy next to him, Yuuri didn't notice his existence before, but now, he felt weak, looking at the tall guy, well build and having eyes that can match Wolframs.

"He got us out of trouble before you came."

"Oh, Thank you..."

"oh, haha, sorry, the name's Kuno [I was going to name him Axel, but people's gonna hate me for that ] it's nice to meet you." his smile shows his white teeth that sparkles under the sun light.

/his teeth are so white...I wonder if I could see my own reflection...?/

"Ah, Thank you very much for your help, Kuno"

"It's no problem, helping such a lovely lady is what I do best." his teeth sparkle again, almost blinded Yuuri.

/ya...but you didn't help a bit in the restaurant.../Wolfram gave him a strange annoyed look, where his eyes half narrowed and his eye brows twitching.

"Is there something on my face? or are you falling for me?"Kuno decides to take Wolfram's delicate hands and kiss it.

"No." and he pulls away, really annoyed about him.

/in your dreams/

Kuno looks up at her, with a small grin on his face.

"Let's go, Gretel."Wolfram walks away from Kuno, pulling Yuuri along with him. After the long silent walk back to the restaurant, Wolfram acted to distant towards Yuuri, even Yuuri think this is uncomfortable, trying to talk to him several times, but was ignored every time he tried.

"Thank you for all your work today, we'll see you tomorrow morning." Willson locks the door shut, making sure ever thing's safe before heading home.

"Yes, Good night." Wolf puts on a fake smile, forcing himself to look happy in front of others.

"Thank you very much for today Jennifer-san, Lynda told me everything." Anna came walking towards them with heavy loads and a shy Lynda behind her, clinching on to her mother's dress.

"You're welcome, well, we should be heading off now. Good night." he waves good bye to them, gracefully walking away. The whole trip was silent, with mostly others returned home, and only the ones who were on dates remain under the fire that's lit above them, with the moon shining brightly at them, it seemed to be a perfect moment, but not for Yuuri and Wolfram that is...

"...Um, Wolfram, are you alright? You've been ignoring since what happened today."

Wolfram kept quiet, continuing his little walk, listening to the crickets sing.

"Wolfram!!!" Yuuri had enough and decided to stop his steps in front of Wolfram. Wolf was speechless, just looking at Yuuri's eyes deeply.

/wow, Wolfram's eyes...looked so-/ Wolfram turns away, with his blond wig flapping past like a pair of wings when the breeze blew past.

"Just tell me what is your problem!?"

"Shut up!" his voice was frustrated, feeling let down by the one he would consider to trust the most.

"Wolfram..."

"Where were you when I needed you!? I was always the one who protects you, but when I needed protecting, you weren't even there...do you hate me being your fiancée so much!?...heh...it's a mistake dragging you along this...sorry for the trouble...Heika."

With a heart broken turn, Wolf no longer want to put up with Yuuri anymore, having them been through so much, compressing the maximum jealousy he felt, even having to put up with Saralegui was bad enough. The whole trip back to their room was silent,Yuuri had also been having a lot of thinking a lot, about so many things he couldn't even remember what he had thought before.

"I'm sorry...I really am Wolfram..." making a cute face, hoping that Wolfram would forgive him, but not this time.

"This is no time for jokes Yuuri!-sigh- forget it...this time, don't disappoint me, my fiancé should not be worthless...wimp."a smile returns back to Wolfram's frowning face that has tire him.

"You're smiling again!"Yuuri's smile bloomed like spring first arrived, causing Wolfram to blush like a shy puppy.

"S-so what! I always smile..." shyly looking aside, this time making Yuuri a blood rush, seeing how adorable Wolfram looked, he can only try to hold back his nosebleed...again.

/this is awkward!/ the two of the looks away at the same time, blushing together , having to feel this way for the first time with each other.

"Well, Kuno invited me to a ball tomorrow night, you're going to be my escort there, and I found out that the castle stores a lot of documents containing the histories about the Royal Mazoku."

"T-this is too dangerous Wolf! You manage to get here so far and you want us to get kicked out!?"

"I have to take this risk Yuuri, it's a gamble if we slip off or not." Wolfram's full of himself, his grin never left his face, thinking about a cunning plan.

"J-Just one question...does this involve me dressing up as a girl again?"

"luckily no, you'll just have to be my escort...now, we need to get you some clothes..."

"? why just me? What about you?"

"I've got my own..." looking a bit embarrassed about what he did, Yuuri tilts his head aside, making his hair falling a bit.

"Let's just get you some clothes before night tomorrow okay!" Wolfram hops onto his bed, covering the blanket over his face.

"aww, come on Wolf, what kind of dress did you bring along this time?" eager to know what Wolfram will weak, Yuuri joins him, pulling the blanket away from him, that is if it's possible.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" was all he said, the two royal couple ended their day just like that.


	4. Chapter 4

here's another chapter :D

this is another long chapter lol, but I can't help it xD

thank you hajislover for your review and pikeebo too ^^

I don't really know where to get BETA though lol, but I did update my

anyways, I'm kinda in a rush cuz I have exams and stuff...can't wait till 3 months of complete FREEDOM!!! lol xD

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM.

* * *

/I...Can't...SLEEP!!!!!/ Yuuri's crying for help in his mind, his eyes widely stretch, staring at the the blank ceiling, waiting for the sun to rise...but his luck's not working with him today, only a few minutes past instead of what he felt like years, tossing his pillows here and there, even counting a thousand sheep doesn't help, looking over to Wolfram, who's sound asleep, strangely, he didn't snore or anything like he used to, when ever Yuuri's by his side, he would kick him off the bed violently, maybe that's why Yuuri couldn't sleep. Automatically, Yuuri's legs reach for the solid ground, making his way slowly and quietly over to Wolfram's bed. Loosing his senses, he creeps into Wolf's soft bed, even though they have the same softness, Yuuri thinks the bed on Wolfram is softer.

"what am I doing..." resting by Wolfram under the blanket, the bed's just big enough to fit two person in, only just. Yuuri's face burns and blush, his heart beats fast and slow at the same time, some how like a melody.

"-sigh-this is for my own good...I think, I probably would regret this...maybe just this once." Yuuri fell a sleep immediately, his face close to Wolfram's their face so close, they can feel each other's breathing.

/...what's sinking my bed?/ Wolf lifts his heavy eye lids a bit, just to see what caused his troubles. Blurry visions of someone sleeping next to him, small nose and soft lips.

/who's that?/ he asks himself sleepily, not knowing what the heck is going on, snuggling closer to the person next to him, he felt warmer, his pair of arms pulls the living cushion closer to him, using it like a pillow.

/I don't care if it's a cat or not, I'm staying like this for sure.../ slowly drifting away to sleep.

/so warm...../ Yuuri smiles in his dreams, having his head close to Wolfram.

Morning finally came, what Yuuri waited for, until what he did last night that is. Yuuri's always the one that is the first to get up, stretching his arms around,

"...maybe I don't regret this after all..." smiling down at his pretty sleeping beauty. Yuuri gets down on his feet, dragging the blanket a bit, his eyes shot out immediately when he saw part of Wolfram, his pajamas, as usual, the pink frilly dress that always slides aside down his small shoulders, in a male's body, Yuuri's okay with that, but since Wolfram is no longer a girl...his face blushed redder than anything, what makes the situation worse, was part of wolf's dress stretched up, showing part of his thy. Yuuri rush to the bathroom next door, splashing running cold water at his hot face, hoping that would calm him down a bit.

"...my life...is now complete." his heart flew out from him, up to heaven, then here come, Knock Knock...

"Oi, Yuuri!!! hurry up will ya?" knocking on the door, almost weakly.

"Y-yes." Yuuri cleans himself up, luckily left his old clothes by the rack, after getting dressed properly, he walks out the door with his guard down.

"What took you so long you wimp!did u fall asleep in there or something?" rubbing his clear emerald eyes, his long eyelashes flicks up so beautifully.

"Um, not really, I slept well." in fact, he did.

"just get out of there." Wolf pulls Yuuri out from the door before slamming the door behind him, but came out in a few seconds.

"Forgot my dress." his embarrassment made him looked like an idiot, rushing his way to his dress before snatching it off his bag and ran back into the bathroom.

"ha ha, he is pretty cute like that." Yuuri, flattering about how Wolfram looked.

After they got ready, slowly making their way back to the restaurant, things seemed to look...different.

"...What, happened here?" everything changed, the restaurant no longer look like the small old cottage, it looked like a 4 star restaurant.

"Willson-san! What happened to the restaurant!?" Wolfram was the first to panic, running towards the stoned family, standing like statues in front of them.

"We..don't really know, we got here this morning and got this notice." Anna hands them a piece of paper filled with flower smelling fragrant.

"What does it say?" Yuuri pokes his head to have a look,

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Redford[I'm running out of names here ] your restaurant has been chosen to be the king's favorite restaurant, keep up the good work...it's from one of the king's advisor." Wolfram looks at the piece of document strangely.

"That's a good thing! Right?" Yuuri wanted to make everyone feel better rather than standing there staring at their restaurant turned into what they always wanted but couldn't afford.

"This...is a miracle! The king! I didn't even imagine it that far!" Wilson and Anna's smiled for a long time, Lynda had been hugging Ruth, who's just standing there with his dull look.

A great morning for everyone, but only Wolf's the one that's feeling suspicious the whole time,

"I would have to thank you two for all the hard work you have done, is there anything I could do?"

"N-"

"Can we have a day off? Just for today?" Wolfram looks at them with innocent eyes,

"me and Gretel haven't been on a date for a while and-"

"say no more, enjoy yourself!" Anna being the one who steps forward and agreed to Wolfram's request, clinging onto her husband's arm.

"Ne, Ne, Will-kun, we haven't been on a date for a long time either!" Anna looks at him with a childish face, Willson feeling embarrassed, since his children is just next to him.

"Don't worry, you and mama go on your date, me and Ruth will take care of ourselves." Lynda smiles back with sweet eyes.

"Well, isn't that sweet of you." Anna pinches her soft cheeks gently, Wolfram didn't want to disturb the happy moment, finally saying thank you before dragging Yuuri along.

"It's sure nice of them to let us have a day off." Yuuri rests his head on his arms, supporting his head.

"Ya...look, it's opened." Wolf jogs over to a tailor shop, the outside of the shop looks pretty old.

"Excuse me." Yuuri decides since Wolfram's helping him, he should do something as well.

"Yes, may I help you?" a short old man with an awful load of wrinkles that covered his tiny eyes, the old white hair pulled back to show more of his layers on his forehead.

"Um, yes, I'm here to look for something to wear, for him." Wolf pulls Yuuri to the scene, Yuuri could just laugh nervously, didn't know how to react.

"Oh, so you're invited to the Grand ball I see...yes, I have just the thing, I've been waiting for a long time for someone to be able to wear this...and I think you're the one." the old man, taking small steps to the back of the counter, making a load of noises, then pushing something out.

"Well, why don't you try it on." his little crocked yet funny voice that suits him asks, his lips curled to a smile.

"oh, uh."Yuuri nods then smiles before taking the tux out for a try.

"The changing room is just by the side." the old man points to a door with his little walking stick,

"wait for me." he said before deciding it's time for him to change, Wolf just stood there like a tom boy, being girly for too long has made him be in a really bad mood.

"How much is the tux?"

"Well, I was going to sell it for about 500 gold...but seeing how you two were my first customers..."

/is he going to give it to us for free?/

"1000 gold and it's a deal." the old man makes a comedic comment, but he's actually quite serious about this.

"What the hell!!! it's not funny old man!"

"Well, you see, I haven't have any business lately, so I've got to make a profit out of this."

"...what about 600 gold for a deal?"

"900"

"700"

"850"

"750 and that's it."

"deal." a hand shake to wrap up the deal, their eyes shine with good judgment.

"Hey wolf, what do you think?" Yuuri came out, fixing his collar properly, Wolf went speechless, yuuri look stunning, but it's a shame he dyed his hair and changed his eye color. The tux shapes Yuuri's chest, making him look taller and well build, the frills on front didn't make him look any girly, especially with a few belts around to show that he's a dude or something, the little white frills showing at the end of the sleeves and tux, making it sticks out a bit, shaping Yuuri's body well. [I just love the clothes Wolf wore in one in one of the pics of kkm, the one with him glaring at Sara and Conrad at his left.]causing Wolf o rise up a slight blush.

"y-ya...here you go...go change back and let's go." Wolf gave the bang a bag of gold before waiting outside for him.

"Do you need any adjustments?"

"actually, it is a little tight."

"well, I'll adjust it for you then." the wrinkled man walks over to Yuuri.

"How much will that cost then."

"Isn't that a bit demanding Wolf?"

"700 gold."the man replied with a curved smile.

"EHHH!!!" Yuuri calls with surprise.

"then no need...let's go, before he tempt us with buying more stuff, no need to change, change back when we get home." the furious Wolf stomps out from the tailor shop, lost about half of his gold for a tux, with Yuuri following along like the Wolfram's wimp again.

"Thank you, Wolf...for this."

"it's nothing, we need it for tonight anyway...and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't EVER flirt with girls EVER!!!"the cute blond's face screams at Yuuri's frighten look, he's a bit over the edge isn't he, with Wolf poking his collar bone that is starting to hurt a little.

"O-okay..." agreeing to the comment, his face sweating and his hand shaking. Wolf stops his poking at Yuuri, looking up the sky with his beautiful eyes that glitters and shines under the light.

"Yuuri, I need to go somewhere else."

"Where are you going?" Yuuri curiously asks him, turning his head to Wolfram who was about to leave.

"I have some work to do-"

"Aww, come on Wolf, didn't you asked for this day off just for the two of us?" Yuuri spoke wit his heart, not clear about what he just said.

"Huh?"finally realize what he said, Yuuri blush intensely,

"W-what I meant was...well...how should I put this...we could just walk around the village? We haven't spend much time together when I was back in Japan, and um...it would be nice to have holiday with just the two of us."making up excuses just to be able to spend time with him.

/t-this is not me at all! My heart is beating so fast, I-I'm kinda confused.../

"...Yuuri...are you serious?" resting his arms on his little curved waist, giving Yuuri a strange look.

"Yes."

"if you say so..you are the maoh." letting out a sigh, just wanting to show how unwilling he is, but deep inside, he's flying off, lighter than the clouds.

Walking side by side [after Yuuri changed back] having their time to themselves, window shopping, sight seeing, and when they're feeling hungry, always stop at a near by cafe, having some deserts.

"I still think Effee's deserts are still the best..." stirring the strawberries around his plates. Wolfram looks at him with the little pork still in his mouth.

"Yuuri."

"huh?" reaching his fingers closer to the edge of Yuuri's lips, brushing some cream away.

"You have cream on you." and licking it off, Yuuri starts blushing again, having no idea how many time he had blushed, he takes a few sip of tea to calm himself down.

"Yuuri...that's my cup." the comment made Yuuri froze everything, the cup still touching his lips.

/i-indirect...kiss!?/ his blush rose straight up, feeling all nervous.

"why are you acting so nervous and tense? You usually just pretend nothing happens."feeling more suspicious about the case.

"N-nothing...shall we go? I-it's almost night time, and we need to get ready for the ball." looking all shy, Wolfram nods and agrees, after paying the bill, the two walks off...walking closely together, Wolfram being the one that's being oblivious at this time when Yuuri was usually the one.

/almost there.../ his hands sneakily try to hold Wolfram's hands, his fingers slowly and trying to be as natural, reaching for Wolfram.

/wait, what am I doing!? I'm being a little selfish here aren't I? Taking Wolfram as an advantage just because he turned into a girl...wait, he IS a girl! I'm so horrible!/ his hand retreats back, now pouting pain into his head, surprised he forgot all about Wolram being a girl after this morning and the cream incident.

"?...Yuuri, is something wrong?"turning around to have a look at him.

"Oh, nothing, it's nothing, don't worry."

"...okay then." feeling even more suspicious about Yuuri, but brushed it off anyways.

/I'm so confused...I think I...might be in love with Wolfram, but that's just not right! I'm such a horrible pervert!argh./ feeling so frustrated and banging bore knuckle sandwich for himself, Wolfram had enough.

"Okay, what's the deal!? You've been acting strangely since this morning!"

"Nothing!" trying his best to deny the fact.

"You're getting into my nerves, so spill it! Is it another girl or boy!? You cheater!" being violently strangling Yuuri, pulling his collar like mad.

/Now I know...I'm in love with Wolfram von Bielefeld and not Jennifer Clyde...how am I suppose to live with myself without this wagamama poo/ feeling all sweet and lovey dovey inside of him, through out all these years, the first time he clears his feeling, with Wolfram still violently beating the crap out of him in public, but maybe that is why he loves him in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for the reviews :)

here's chapter 5! it's pretty long xD

Here's a pic of a cover page I drew for this fanfic [I also drew the picture of Wolfram and Yuuri's costume]

.com/art/Secret-Wish-103071607 [note, that is not the dress Wolfram is wearing, but it is the one Yuuri's ewaring.]

Disclaimer: I do not Own Kyou Kara Maoh

* * *

When the time's arrive, with the twilight sky filling the village with the mood for everyone to enjoy the royal ball going on, with the castle up the highest hill, the light was light up, making the castle looking so white and pure.

"Wolfram, are you ready?" Yuuri looks himself in the mirror, putting on the finishing touches and brushing his hair. The door to the bathroom swings open slowly, rhythmic foot steps came closer and closer.

"Stop messing with your hair." behind the maoh stood a princess, his hair curled, somehow suits him perfectly, almost the spitting image of Celi, except maybe cuter...and no offense to the former maoh, but prettier. His eye lashes stands out better without the help of make up, probably because of the glittery hair accessory on his his head, his silver dress shows the perfect curve of his small waist, the over size ribbon dangling behing his back and as a design covering his chest. Wearing a pair of white long gloves makes the layer of the glittering material of dress stand out, making it look like stardust. His top half exposing his shoulders and pale smooth skin, wearing a shiny necklace.

Yuuri stood there with amazement, looking at wolfram's stunning appearance, his lips with some trace of light lip stick, making wolf's lips look glossier, softer, more kissable to Yuuri.

"Stop staring...I can get nervous you know." Wolfram felt flattered, showing a slight blush on his cheeks when adjusting Yuuri's bow.

"There...well, Kuno said he's picking us up, so we better wait downsairt-" Knock Knock.

"What was early." Yuuri being the first to answer the door before he drolls.

"Oh, hey there Kuno, wow, you look special today."

"thank you...Ah, Miss Clyde, you look wonderful, it'll be perfect to be my future bride." completely ignoring Yuuri and walks over to Wolfram, holding his hand out before kissing it.

"ya, thanks..." Wolfram pulls away again.

/hah, as if wolf would fall for that stupid!/ Yuuri giggles in his mind, showing a big smile on his face.

"Well, shall we go? Lady first." Kuno bows slightly for Wolfram to past,

"Let's go..." he hold Yuuri's hand after walking past the door, trying to be as unladylike as possible, getting in first, and pulling Yuuri to sit next to him before Kuno could.

"When are we leaving?" Wolf folds his arms and his legs, having an annoyed look on his face.

"We'll depart now, my lady." Kuno replies with a smirk, taking the seat in the chariot just in front of Wolfram. The whole trip to the castle was pretty much silence, Wolfram looking out the window, resting his chin on his hand, Kuno staring at Wolf like he's the angle from heaven or the queen of fairies or what ever you define as drop-dead-gorgeous. Yuuri glared at Kuno the whole time, grinding his teeth together, making comments about him, how Kuno's eyes shifts up and down at Wolfram, how he over dressed etc.

"Is there something wrong with me Mr Clyde?" Kuno took notice of Yuuri's death glares, keeping his smile cool.

"Nothing."

/actually, could you please...no, could you STOP staring at Wolf like that, pervert!!!/ that was what yuuri wanted to say, but if he did, he would probably get kicked out from the ball. The chariot slows down, the door opens up.

"Excuse me." Kuno bends up and head for the exit,

There's music played loudly, and huge amount of clapping. Kuno turns back to Yuuri before offering his hand.

"Shall we, princess." his grin would just annoy the crap out of Yuuri, those seducing eyes of him trying to win Wolfram over him.

"hmph." Wolf lands his hands on Kuro's letting him lead.

The guards all stood still, lined up the side of the red carpet.

"Welcom-"the messenger stopped speaking when he took a look at Kuro.

"Y-yes, welcome guest to the Snowflake Castle [I'm feeling a little snowy today xD]" the messenger stands aside before opening the big entrance door. Everyone else seemed to arrived, with a lit of mumbling and laughing,

"Please enjoy yourself while I prepare something special." Kuno excuse himself from Wolfram and Yuuri, walking away and disappeared in the crowds.

"Yuuri, we better split up if we are to find where they kept those documents." pulling his skirt up a little so it would be easier to walk.

"Good evening, would you like to dace with me?" a young lady came over with a fan covering her shy smile.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I saw him first." another came,

"No, me, I have my eye on him before all of you!" another brunnet enters the crowd, clinging onto Yuuri's arms, making him unable to move.

"P-please, s-stop." being so embarrassed and pleased at the same time, Yuuri could only say what he could. Wolf heard everything, didn't turn his head to look at that wimp of his again, with his anger boiling up his head, his hair looked like they frizzed out from the heat from his head, stepping on the floor harder than ever, making noises to suppress his anger. Yuuri notice his over jealous princess, pulling the girls away from him and caught Wolfram before he stops away.

"I think it would be better if we stick together...this is a huge castle, you might get lost."Yuuri took this chance by slipping his palm to Wolf's, leading him to the dance floor.

"We'll sneak out way to the stairs." he whispers to Wolf's soft ear. Wolfram was stoned, never thought Yuuri would acted so...automatically? With the slow music playing softly, waltzing into the whole room, where people began to dance, slowly floating their way from one spot to another.

"Yuuri..." surprised and mumbles his name, over and over, Yuuri just smiles at him angelically. They continue staring at each other's eyes, looking deeper and deeper into the colors, in to each other's souls...their face gets closer and closer, nose touching the tip of each other's, Wolfram's soft lips yearning for Yuuri's lips to touch his, but all ends when the heavenly music stops, with a loud disturbed noises boomed in, everyone stopped and turned their attention to where the highest chair was. Wolf and Yuuri snapped out from each other's gaze, with faint blushes on their soft cheeks, they turn away with embarrassment to the center of the attention.

"What's happening?"

"I don't really know." the lights went dimmer, but then it was lit back after someone sat on the royal seat. It's a shame they're too far away to actually see who it is, the couple's hands had been separated after the

/Maybe it's a little too early...but then I can't control myself right now....argh, I have to think through this!/ trying to hold Wolfram's hand again, the warm feeling Yuuri can feel when their skin touch.

"This is pointless..." Wolf pulls his skirt up again, turning away before everyone turns their attention to him all of a sudden.

"Ladies and gentle man, my sweet princess, Miss Jennifer Clyde." the clapping roared loudly, with everyone smiling and cheering on, Wolf was confused, staring at who ever is talking. There, sitting on the throne is the king of Nerodawn, also known as Kuno to Wolfram and Yuuri. His clothes changed from his previous tux to sometime more dashing, wearing a white cape and light blue fluffs on, the silver chains hold the cape together, and the crown, the silver crown that stands out brighter than the moon, glittering away,

"K-Kuno!?"

"Hmph." Wolfram reacted as if he knew it all along. Kuno stood up, his white clouds slips down to the floor, dragging along when Kuno makes his way to Wolfram, who just stood there with a glare that was about to swallow the man in whole.

"Oh my, isn't she a lucky girl?" some other old maidens whisper to her friend.

"Oh, indeed, she does look very exotic..but she suits more of a bishounen than an actual girl, don't you think?"

"Yes, this aura around her is just not lady like."

/and that's what I love about him./ Yuuri over heard the two ladies whispering to each other, nodding to himself.

"Come my princess, let me lead you to heaven." Kuno's hair was slightly combed back, making any girl would fall for him, he reaches his hands out to Wolf, bowing slightly and waiting for him to accept.

"No." shoots straight past Kuno's heart, ouch, but he kept his cool, keeping his smile on his face.

"Shall we, please." his eyes glitters, with teary signs.

"No." Wolf continues to reject, the guards rushes in with their weapons ready, Yuuri was about to jump into action, saving his beloved Wolf this time, but again, Kuno stopped them, walking over to Wolfram and pulling him close.

"I get what I want and you better listen to me." he whispers coldly by Wolf's ears, feeling the spine shivers up.

"Hmph." finally giving up, letting Kuno puts his hands around wolf's waist, pulling him closer, holding his hands, tieing his fingers with Wolf's and leads to the dance floor, the music slowly flows in, louder and louder. Wolf and Kuno's the spotlight in the middle of the hall, where the rest just stands around being impresses. Yuuri was pushed to the back, only worry about Wolf.

/shit, I can't see a thing!/ pushing people out of the way, but crowd's too huge to actually see what's going on.

"I hate you..." Wolf's glare never left his face, sending deadly stares for Kuno. But Kuno's enjoying himself too much to realize, spinning Wolf around and round. Wolf even try to step on his foot several times, but Kuno doesn't mind it at all. The music finally ends, Kuno lets go of him slowly and did a bow, Wolf did the same but only for the crowd, everyone applause, with cheering included.

"Now wasn't that enjoyable?"

"No." picking his dress up and walking away.

"That was amazing you majesty, you two looked like just so beautiful."

"Yes, yes, she is indeed. Is she going to be the one?" one of the guest asks.

"Well, she might be."another idea pops into his mind, with more giggling and laughing. Yuuri and Wolf got separated, now searching for each other, running up and down the stairs. It's really sad how cell phone's not invented in the demon world.

"Wolfram! Are you in here?" Yuuri pokes his head in dark and empty hall way, with his voice echoed back, he changed to another hall.

"Shit, where is he?!" feeling more and more worried, a shadow slowly creeps and grows larger and larger over Yuuri.

"Oi," a hand lands on his shoulder, Yuuri didn't jump and found Wolf behind him.

"Wolf!"embrace him with his his heart, holding him close to him.

"I'm not dead." the sweet feeling of Yuuri's hug is so nice, the feeling burning his hot cheeks.

"Oh sorry...so what happened?I think Kuno is trying to hit on you."

"You think." raising an eye brow with sarcasm, looking around to see where they are.

"I found out that they kept the history documents in the library, if I'm right, it's in the last room of this hall." being the brave one and sneaking further away in the dark way, with only the moon to show the way. Yuuri follows behind Wolf, being more alert. Being as quiet as possible when walking...the hall way's so long, they don't even know where it leads to, Wolf's too concentrated about his mission, nothing else matters.

"No Wolfram...I'm sorry about before, you know...with the girls clinging to me and stuff." that was kinda a bad move, Wolf stops his steps, his shoulder flew up and stood still.

"You...you....YOU WIMP!!!" turns to the confused maoh, again with his violent actions, grabs his collar before strangling him again, but with more violence.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!"with tears of joy, having his beloved Wolf back to normal again.

"Ne Wolf." Stopping Wolfram's tantrum by holding his hands on his collar.

"eh~" the prince stops his actions, staring into their each other's eyes again...

"I...I don't know if this is too early or not..." taking something out of his pocket, the object glitters from the reflection of the moonlight. Slipping the silver into Wolf's fingers, with surprise, Wolfram's jaw drops.

"W-what is the meaning of this..." his eyes glued to the ring Yuuri slipped on, still amaze and confused. About the situation.

"W-well, I...um...This...This will help us! I-I mean, you know how the girls are and Kuno, w-when you put it on, people can get away from us...t-the girls can stop clinging onto me and K-Kuno...Kuno can get the message and leave you alone." covering up his true feeling he wanted to confess.

/I knew this was too good to be true.../Wolfram felt disappointed, but still his heart beats fast.

"Well, that is a good idea...and you never did get me a ring after you proposed...this one is a keeper." shining the ring under the moonlight for a better view, with the light reflecting from the diamond.

"Well...glad you like it...and you can keep that."

"By the way, where did you get this? Isn't this kind of stone very rare and valuable?"

"Well, I did get some help..." thinking back about where he ACTUALLY got it from...

flash back

"Yuu-chan!" his mother skips to him with her arms wide open, giving her a motherly hug.

"let me go, I can't breath mother![I forgot how he says it in jap]" trying to push her away.

"It's mama, Yuu-chan." embarrassing him closer to her chest.

"Nah!!! what do you want, I need to go back to Shin Makoku!"

"Awww, but we barely have any time together anymore! Oh! I even bought Wolf-chan something that would suit him perfectly!" skipping off somewhere again.

"Don't tell me, you got him another frilly pink dress like the last time..."

"Oh! Does he like it?" sticking her head in a cupboard.

"He wears it practically every time he gets the chance to..."

/and damn does he look cute in it...wait! What the hell am I thinking!/snapping out from his illusion of Wolfram.

"that's so sweet of him...well, I think he would like this one too, remember...no peaking!"

"Why do I even want to peak at that!" calling out to his mother.

"I don't know, oh yes, I forgot about the pickles I prepared for Gwendal." after placing the wrapped present on the table before skipping [yes she loves to skip] off to the kitchen.

"che..." Yuuri pulls the chair out roughly, sitting on it with s sigh. Something caught his attention fast.

"Oi, Mother...you dropped something." he bends down to pick it up, a navy box contains two rings, they looked new, with the silver looking shiny.

"It's Mama, and I'm wearing mine..., that's right, I bought one for you and Shouri."

"What for!?" feeling disgusted about his mother's thinking.

"It's for when you two are getting married, I believe that was yours, Yuu-chan." taking a glance over to Yuuri.

"What a waste of money..." lifting the cap to to see what it looks like, a pair of silver rings sat there happily, with one having a diamond glittering like the stars while the other pair is just a plain one with special carvings on.

/and why is it on the floor.../

"I almost forgot, you and Wolfram are engaged! Oh my goodness!how could I forgot about this!" immediately turns her full attention to her son.

"Please...don't remind me..." pouching his cheeks, making his eyes looking aside.

/but thanks that you did...Stop, stop, STOP!!!!!/ he shook his head too hard which cause him to have a major head-ache.

"Ohayo~!" Murata sang his happy voice into the house,

"Ah! Ken-chan is here! Ken-chan!"

"Well thanks, we'll be going now, let's go Murata." shoving the pair of rings in his pocket before running off like he usually does to the bathroom.

"No wait!!! you forgot the gifts!" Miko follows along with all the gifts in her arms, running up the stairs behind her son.

"Let's hurry Murata!" they both jumps into the water, Miko manage to drop Wolfram's gift and the pickles this time, like last time she did.

end flash

"Anyways, let's hurry off." Wolf took the first step to the library, Yuuri smiles behind him, walking side by side each other, Wolfram being the one this time to hold Yuuri's hand, Yuuri fold his hands, both smiling to themselves with a small blush.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay x3 I'm so happy wohooo!!! I got myself KKM nail stickers xD and have "K Y O Ka Ra M A O H [and a crown]" on my fingers x3

I think this chapter is a bit of a rush xD but now I have all the time I need cuz I'm having 3 months of holiday!!!

Here's chapter 6 ^^ thank you everyone again for the reviews :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

* * *

"Haha-ue...I feel ridicules!!!" Gwendal was forced into a pair of little kid's clothes, wearing a little suit with a little matching tie to go along.

"Oh, you look so adorable again! And with those wrinkles gone..."

"I turned into a BOY!!!That freaking woman turned me to a freaking 8 year old boy!!!" panicking like a mad cow, jumping up and down and throwing a little boy's tantrum.

Everyday since Anissina turned him into a boy, he has to sit on extra thick books just to mark the paperwork, having to share a ride with someone else, and also, having Celi to dress him up when ever she gets the chance to.

"Aww, but aren't you enjoying the moment now? It's not like you can change your childhood again." Celi clap her hands together with a smile on her face. With Celi seeing right through Gwendal, he can't help but gave in, finally settling down.

"-sigh- I guess you're right...my wrinkles are seriously pissing me off...."

"See, a mother is always right!" felling pride in her, embracing her son and swinging him side to side.

"Haha-ue! I can't-"and in a poof of smoke, the little chibi Gwendal turned back to his original state, except his clothes stretched and ripped after a while.

"It's....so cold!" shivering with only the ripped pieces of cloth on his body, he curls up into a small kitten.

"Gwendal! You turned back!" she still swings him around like nothing has change.

"What happened? I heard a booooM!?" Gunter was the first to charge into the room, his narrow eyes burst open when he saw a almost naked Gwendal under his mother's arms.

"Gwendal! You changed back!" not being disturb about Gwendal's appearance, he dives into a group hug.

"Get off me!!!" but both Celi and Gunter's strength combined are still too dtrong for Gwendal to break free...beside, it's warmer that way...

After Gwendal's dressed and with everyone gathered for the meeting, Anissina was the first to break the silence.

"From what I've heard form Celi-sama, after Gwendal admit that he wants to get rid of his wrinkles, he immediately change back to his original state...it seems that the machine I've created is not a failure after all! I shall rename it is 'Make-a-wish-kun'!" everyone's face turned into stone, except for Murata who's glasses only shine to cover his eyes. Anissina's strange naming that disappoints everyone...

"Make...a wish?" Conrart was the last to arrive the family meeting, since he just came back from a mission.

"Yes, The machine fulfills the wish and you will only change back if you admit you made the wish, let's put it to a test again shall we? Geika" all eyes turns to Gunter in his terrified look.

"Why me!?" Murata was surprisingly being the 'lucky' man to be chosen for this experiment.

"Because it's only fair for you to be experimented on, Gunter and Gwendal has taken their part and now it's your turn." Anissina sneakily holds out some rope behind her, ready to tie him up and throw him into the machine she was about to dispose, that is before Gwendal turned back...

"No, no...NO!!!" his last scream for help didn't help at all, maybe crying for someone would...withing minutes, the glass door once again squeaks open with the smoke escaping everywhere.

"Geika! Are you alright?" Conrad moves forward closer and closer, hearing loud coughs and Murata was reviled.

"EH!!!" Everyone was surprised by what wish Murata secretly wised for. His glasses hanging at the corner of his ears, with a funny fringe across his forehead and his long shiny silky hair blowing behind him.

"wha-what happened to me?...my hair!" still feeling a bit dizzy, he realize his head feeling a bit heavy , pulling some bits of his coal black hair and everyone's jaws dropped, with only a small laughter from the corner of the table.

"Wahahahaha!!! is THIS what you wished for Daikenja!?You've got to be kidding me!!!" the little version of Shinou was killing himself, rolling on the table with tears at the edge of his clear blue eyes.

"You know Shinou, I can now strangle you..." with furry of rage burning behind him, holding his hair long enough in his hands. Shinou took his hint by trying to shut up.

"you guys snap out of it! It's not so surprising!" shaking each of them to snap out, Conrad was the first to wake up, almost holding his snickering back.

"So, is this what you really wished for, Geika?" Anissina question him with her hands on her waist.

"...yes, I wish for my long beautiful hair to be back, you happy?" then again in a poof, his head turns back to normal.

"My prediction is a success."

"ya...and my hair's gone." sitting on a chair, sulking about his long wish for long hair is now gone in a poof of smoke.

"Stop sulking daikenja...it'll grow back, some how, haha." standing on the great sage's shoulder and mocking him.

"wait...didn't wolf turned into a girl when he entered the machine?" Conrad points out, everyone looks at him almost immediately at once,

"That means..."

"Wolfram's secret wish is..."

/he wants to become a girl!?/ they all form a little bubble above their head.

Back with Yuuri and Wolfram, they're now sneaking around the library in tip toe,

"Wolfram..."

"shhh"

"wolfram,"

"SHH!!"

"Wolf-"

"I said SHHH!!!!" Wolfram gave in, turning around to yell at Yuuri.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that...I think we're lost in the library." the whole library was dark, with everything black and nothing else,

"We should have bring a candle with us...at least." feeling like idiots, the walk around with their senses.

"Ouch! Yuuri, quit that!"

"sorry..." slowly and carefully, watching their step, but not careful enough, Wolf and Yuuri walked straight into a bookshelf, with all the heavy books tumbling onto of Yuuri, who's protecting Wolf.

"Ouch...you okay Wolf?"

"Ya, I'm fine..." he sat up still, dusting his clothes off.

"Thank you...Yuuri."

"You're welcome...if only we-"the door opens with the light entering the library, Wolf and Yuuri's body cramps together once more, hiding behind the shelfs.

"-sigh-this is no fun...I should be enjoying my time but noooo..." the light came closer and closer to the table. The two sticks their head out a bit to see who it was, no one special, just someone, but someone came behind him, giving the poor guy a fright.

"Geez your majesty, stop scaring me like that."

"hehe, sorry." Kuno appeared behind him.

/what's kuno doing here?/ yuuri's eyes looks around, making sure there's no one else.

"what are you looking through?"

"the one and only existing file I was forced by YOU to read..I've heard rumors that the only prince of the 24th Lord von Bielefeld is going to sneak into our castle, I'm just looking through the files before I burn it."

"che, that's awfully smart of you...not."

/shit, he's going to burn it.!/

"what are they talking about?" Wolf pushes him aside carefully, sticking his ears out and heard the part about von Bielefeld and burn.

"that guy's going to burn the documents!"

"Wolfram!!! shhhh!!!" they're lucky they're too far off for them to hear him.

"Isn't Lord von Bielefeld dead?heard he's the most useless one in the von Bielefeld family?what a shame..." Wolfram's whole body froze, including his breathing.

"Ya, even his own brother doesn't acknowledge him as a member of the family." Kuno added.

"Yuuri...move." Wolf's voice grew deeper, with more anger and rage.

"Oi, Wolf, don't, we'll get caught."

"I don't care...move." his head still looking at the floor,

"No, don't, ignore them!" trying to keep his voice down as possible, but they still continue.

"-sigh-I bet the previous Maoh felt pity for him." Kuno and his butler continues snickering, mocking about Wolfram's father.

"Shut up-"

"Shhh!!!" Yuuri gave a warning by covering his mouth,

"Ya, what a useless lord alright hahaha!" with more loud laughter, just makes Wolfram's anger boils.

"Shut up!!-" Wolf pulls Yuuri's hands away from his mouth, screaming with frustration.

"Who goes there!?"

there's no answer, only pitch black darkness... the man and Kuno decided to take a look, getting closer and closer to Yuuri and Wolfram.

"Your majesty, the guests are expecting you for your speech now." a servant of the castle enters the room with a slight bow.

"Yes, I'll be there...let's go Hernas you should enjoy the party too."

"oh, now you feel regret." the man so called Hernas follows him, closing the book before leaving it on the table. The light that shines through the entrance of the door shrinks smaller and smaller, until a confirm click.

Yuuri's holding Wolfram close to him, his grip tight and his face burning, Wolfram's eyes' stain with tears, his lips was crushed by Yuuri's before he could speak out to Kuno and Hernas, they stayed that way still after awhile, until Yuuri lets go of him.

"S-Sorry..." feeling embarrassed and ashamed about himself, his face once again glows bright red. Wolfram was speechless the whole time, his head still lowered, with his hair covering his face.

"Oi, Wolf, are you okay?", no answer.

"He's not dead..."

"huh?"

"He's not dead!" Wolf gave a strong push at Yuuri, tears streaming down his glittering yet sad eyes

"Wol...fram."

"He's never the useless one, haha-ue never pity him." having words to comfort himself, Wolf continues his mumbling about his most respected father. The helpless Yuuri stared at him, being the first time seeing Wolfram this sad, except this was the second time Wolfram felt like this, the first when he cried with his heart and Yuuri didn't see how deep that wound is. The maoh's hands stretch around Wolf's shoulders, holding him closer to himself, with the blond's head on his chest, calming him down with the sound of hi heart beat.

"I believe you..." stroking Wolf's soft wig carefully... Wolfram closes his heavy eyelids, letting the tears drain away first, the feelings he kept for along time.

"I'm fine now Yuuri..." he wipes his tears away with his gloves, and showing a small smile to Yuuri, telling him not to worry much. Yuuri smiles back, and answers with a slight nod.

"Let's get that book before he burns it..." Wolf walks over to the table with great caution, luckily, Hernas left the lit candle by the files. The first thing Wolf did was flipping past the first half of the book, tracing the words to words.

"there isn't much about chichi-ue[another way to say father]..." flipping to the next page, there's something being torn away.

"shit, the page about father's present day's ripped... I can't do anything anymore." he shuts the book with enormous anger, making the sound echoing the whole room.

"Shhh!!! be gentle Wolfram!"

"who cares...we're leaving now." again with the roughness, stands up in an instant, making disturbing sounds that could possibly alert the others.

But this time, Wolf cooperates, sneaking back to the door, looking left to right if there's any guards around, surprisingly...nothing, no one and not a single soul.

"we're safe...let's go." Yuuri tried to open the door and cause less noises, Wolf's behind him, following along with the book close to himself.

"We'll be able to sneak back into the party, stay-"

"Ah, Miss Clyde, I was looking all over for you." Kuno appeared from the middle of the crowd, with the same charming smile on his face, letting Yuuri and Wolfram have a great shock.

"Y-yes...what ever."

he turns away slightly, having a 2 in 1 move.

"Take this with you and wait for me back home." he whispers to Yuuri before Kuno pulls him away.

"May I have the last dance? Please." Yuuri took this chance to walk away, squeezing past guest by guest.

"no, I don't want to, now get lost." trying to have another escape from him, Kuno caught him...again.

"Is that a way to talk to a king?"shooting at another glare, Kuno continues to smile.

"I don't think so...so shall we?" letting him go, he bows to show an invitation, Wolfram with not much choice, accepts it.

/I hate dancing.../ cursing under his breath, he made no eye contact with Kuno what so ever.

And again, like de ja vu, everyone applause.

"a-ak, you're not going to leave yet...I have something to announce." he twirl his finger around, with a small wink that gave Wolf goosebumps.

"May I have your attention please, I would like to announce something." everyone turns their attention to the throne, where Kuno is and Wolfram being dragged along beside him.

"I, Kuno Ciele Christhrone, here by announce that this woman, Jennifer Clyde shall the queen of Nerodawn." a lot of girls gasp with shock, the elders clap, and the applause grows louder and louder. With a lot of guest congratulating the king. Wolfram's body stoned, his eyes popped out with fear and confusion and his lips turned ice cold.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!?" Wolfram snapped in front of everyone, and everyone looks at her with their eyes barely blinking.

"I have decided that you will be my queen, according to the rules, there is nothing the chosen woman can do when she is decided to be the queen of Nerodawn."

"Except for me! I'm not going to be your queen! Dream on!and you this? I'm engaged to someone else, you can't marry someone else's fiancé! " he holds up the ring Yuuri slipped on, shining with pride and love, then he stomps off to the entrance of the castle,t he guards stops him.

"Where do you think you're going? You're staying here now..." Kuno took his time walking down from the throne to him.

"Come, let's have a celebration shall we? My lovely queen..."

"Get the hell away from me! You unreasonable bastard."

"Hmph, if you know any better, you have no escape, dear, sweet Jennifer, if you know what's safe for you and your 'escort', do as you're told by me." moving his lips closer to Wolf's ears, he whispers something that lets Wolf's eyes widen, making Wolfram send him a kick on the shin and this time, he manages to run off, stealing one of the chariot waiting for their master.

"catch her!" the captain of the guards orders, with his followers picking up their weapons.

"No, let her be...she'll return to be, you'll see." with such confident, Kuno returns back to the ball with his smirk turned into an evil grin.

Yuuri had been waiting impatiently in his rent room, standing and sitting back up and down, worrying about Wolfram, holding the book with him as if it'll fly away, the door swings open and closes back hard again, the tired Wolfram collapse on his bed, breathing heavily.

"Wolfram! Thank goodness you're alright, why are you so tired?" Wolf turns his head to the side, looking at Yuuri more detailed. His eyes soften a lot more, taking a deep breath before speaking again.

"Nothing...nothing happened..." his heart ache with pain, unable to tell Yuuri about Kuno's request,

"I'm glad...the book's safe, I'll put it in a safe place okay, you look really tired, do you want to change back?"

"No, I'm fine...oh and Yuuri, I think you should return back to Shin Makoku with the book." the prince's head rests comfortably with the soft pillow above his head.

"Why? Aren't you coming back with me?"

"Sorry...I have something to sort out first...by the way, we should tell the others about us quitting..."

"Okay. Well, you rest up, I'll pack my stuff." Yuuri place the book carefully in his bag, underneath all the layer of clothes he brings along.

"Mooorrr" Morfig had been ignored for the whole time, complaining about mostly everything.

"Stop whining, you're the one that wants to come along." Morfig replies with an annoyed look and finally kept quiet.

"Night...Yuuri." having the voice of Kuno, and his message ringing, echoing in his head...

"I have everyone's eyes on you Jennifer Clyde, beware about your safety when you're asleep...and you're precious escort too that is." roaming over and over, Wolf hold back his anger and sorrow, only able to mumble,

"Sorry...Yuuri." where everything is going to end between the two of them, having an ignorant, selfish king to force Wolfram. Having to cry himself to sleep, today was Wolfram's most disappointing day, having to be hurt more than once.

"Good night...Wolfram." Yuuri brush part of Wolf's hair aside, placing his icy lip on his left cheek, leaving a memorable kiss with him when the prince's asleep, with tears on his face he wiped off before he's suffering by his wound in his heart.


End file.
